fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Azamuku Takaramono
Azamuku is known as a suspicious man but regardless of his outside appearance he is a very calm, and caring man. Azamuku is regarded as one of the smartest and fastest of his latest band of rivals between Cross Virkov, Tyki Rytika, and Jirov John. He was notably born in Norvino. but went exploring the world before returning back. Appearance Azamuku is a tall man with a muscular build. He has long light-colored hair which extends past his shoulders. He covers his head with a turban, and wears a black and white checker mask, and a cloth that covers the lower half of his face. Under the mask, he has three vertical dots on his forehead, and sports a goatee. He wears a black jacket with a high collar over his robe. Personality Azamuku is a serious person. He has a tendency to get to the point. He is known as a lover of the arts, he tends to enjoy critism that actually holds meaning, and when fighting opponents he will go to great lengths to ensure no one outside of the fight gets harmed. He has a great respect to those who die protecting innocent civilians while enjoys being a critic towards those who would do bad deeds, he notably is very critical when it comes to actions Cross and Tyki do punishing them for doing terrible deeds, to little avail. He holds the goal to unvail all secret organizations that seek to control the world through force through whatever ways he can. He can be very calm and patient when determining his opponents flaws and weaknesses. He is willing to throw away his life when it comes to protecting innocents and very willing to let himself be severly injured to defend his allies. He is a very strict teacher when it comes to training not letting a single mistake go unpunished, while strict he is very kind to those he teachs. Synopsis History Equipment *'Nevermore'- His signature black steeled staff, as the name it absorbs and redirects as the wielder dances to the tune of battle. It is notably incredibly tough and very strong capable of blocking swords. As long as he wields it his shadow dance will never end willingly he is very skilled with this staff. Magics & Abilities *'Immense Magical Powers'- Being one of his most notable traits he possesses an immense magical vault of magic and has been known to call it out when he needs it most. *'Master Martial Artist'- Easily claimable to be his best trait so far, possessing great balance and technique he is very easily able to defeat a lot of his opponents by using their power against them, a ability he utilizes many times. *'Enhanced Speed & Strength'- Being one of the fastest in the rivalry he is in with his non royal knights allies, he can easily outrun many things including a train but he did have to go full speed to keep up with it when it went through a tunnel. While strength isn't his grand point he has been noted to be able to carry many heavy things when needed. *'Enhanced Durability'- Azamuku's greatest trait is the amount of damage he can withstand before going down he has withstood many things including the occasional training incident with his other royal knights. *'Keen Intelligence'- Being his second greatest trait he is notably one of the smartest of his fellow rival circle being very well at finding weaknesses, and the occasional complex puzzle. Trivia *His appearance is based around Ithnan from Magi's Appearance. Category:Gruntmaster26 Category:Male Category:Males Category:Mage Category:Caster-Mage Category:S-Class Mage Category:Martial Artist Category:Norvino Kingdom Category:Twelve Royal Knights of Norvino